


The Third Time's The Charm (세 번째의 행운) [한국어 번역]

by still541



Series: 4 Minute Window [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Happy Thanksgiving Tumblr, M/M, Macy’s Thanksgiving Day Parade, Nothing Says Happy Holidays Like..., Thanksgiving, Tony Stark Is So Destined To Be A Balloon, 스티브 로저스 - Freeform, 제임스 “버키” 반즈, 캡틴아메리카, 한국어 번역, 한국어 번역 | Translation in Korean
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 22:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14703519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still541/pseuds/still541
Summary: "헤이, 난 도그 쇼 '좋아해'." 스티브가 항변했다.





	The Third Time's The Charm (세 번째의 행운) [한국어 번역]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Third Time's The Charm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318270) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



_너 내일 무슨 할 일 있어?_

 나타샤는 한 쪽 눈썹을 치켜 올린 채 문자를 읽었다. 등록되지 않은 번호였지만, 정확한 맞춤법과 대수롭지 않은 구문이 어우러진 메시지가 아주 흥미로웠다.

  _왜?_ 나타샤는 답장을 보냈다.

_너를 보고 싶어하는 사람이 있어서. 그리고, 나도._

 나타샤는 잠시 생각을 해보고는, 웃으면서 이렇게 답장했다. _뭐 할건지 어디 말해봐._

  _공원에서 산책. 식사. 풋볼. 어디인지는 너도 알겠지._ 나타샤는 휴대폰을 빤히 바라보았다. 맙소사, 이 개자식이. 그러니까 그때 그는 나타샤를 눈치챘었던 것이다. 몇 년 전 그날에.

 

**#**

 

 아름답고 화창한 날씨였다. 11월 치고는 이상할 정도로 따스하고, 하늘은 밝은 파란색이었다. 나무 위에는 아직 주홍색 이파리들이 점점이 매달려 있었지만, 낙엽들이 땅 위를 가득 덮고 있었다. 나타샤는 낙엽을 바삭바삭 밟으면서 걸어갔다. 라-타-타, 붐-바 북소리가 울려퍼지고 때때로 헬리콥터가 머리 위에서 윙윙거리는 소리를 들으면서. 나타샤는 떠났다 돌아오길 반복하며 뉴욕에서 몇 년이나 살아왔지만, 퍼레이드에 와 본 건 그때 딱 한 번 뿐이었다. 캡틴 아메리카 풍선이 등장했던 그 해. 스티브의 모습을 살짝 엿보고 싶었고, 볼 수가 있었다. 비록 그를 거의 알아보지 못할 뻔 했지만. 그는 아주 달라져 있었다. 너무나 편안하고, 행복해보였다.

 나타샤는 저번에 두 사람을 발견했을 때와 거의 비슷한 장소에서 그들을 발견했다. —그때 어떻게 '그' 반즈가 자신을 보지 못했을 거라고 착각할 수가 있었을까? 그녀는 무심코 제 배꼽 근처의 상처를 문지르면서 눈을 굴렸다. 바로 이 순간에도, 그의 시선은 그녀를 향해 있었다. 땅 위로 툭 튀어나온 거대한 회색 바위 위에 반즈와 스티브가 어깨를 맞댄 채 앉아있었다. 퍼레이드 행렬이 아주 잘 보일만한 장소였다. 스티브는, 적갈색-금빛 수염을 다시 기르고 있었다. 빨간 격자무늬 코트를 입고 금테 안경을 걸친 채 눈에 띄면서도 눈에 띄지 않고 있었다. 그 곁에서, 반즈는 몸을 굽힌 채 아미 자켓을 입고 검은 야구모자를 쓰고 있었다. 비행용 선글라스를 걸치고선 뚜껑 달린 컵에서 커피를 홀짝이고 있었다. 나타샤는 바위를 올라서 두 사람의 옆으로 갔다. 스티브는 놀랍게도, 부드러운 수염을 그녀의 뺨에 맞대며 키스를 건넸다. 반즈는 선글라스 너머로 그녀에게 눈짓을 했다. 밝은 파란색 두 눈에는 짓궂은 눈빛이 담겨 있었다.

 "역시 우리를 잘 찾아내네." 반즈가 말했다.

 "오, 닥쳐." 나타샤가 그의 어깨를 떠밀면서 말했다. 반즈는 웃음을 지으며 그녀에게서 밀려났다. "지금까지 내가 놓친 게 뭐 있어?" 나타샤는 센트럴 파크 서쪽의 나무들 사이로 하얗고 거대한 '무언가'가 줄 위에 매달려 있는 걸 쳐다보았다.

 "알게 뭐람." 반즈가 고개를 저었다. "고양이가 있었고. 그 다음엔 새. 그리고—"

 "그리고 스펀지밥." 스티브의 말에, 두 사람은 갑자기 크게 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 나타샤는 그 모습에 미소를 지었다. 이전에는 두 사람이 이렇게 웃는 걸 본 적이 없었으니까. "우린 스펀지밥을 '사랑해'." 스티브가 진심 어린 목소리로 말했다.

 반즈가 불만스러운 소리를 냈다. "우린 그거 '안' 사랑—"

 "아니, 우리 그거 사랑해. '난' 사랑해." 스티브가 말했다. "그게 내가 제일 좋아하는 풍선이야. 내 거보다 더."

 "너 놓친 거 전혀 없어." 반즈가 으르렁대며 말했다. "좋은 건 아직 다 안나왔어." 그러더니 배낭에서 보온병을 꺼내서 자신의 컵에 따르고, 흔들었다. "핫초코인데, 마실래?"

 "좋지." 나타샤는 핫초코를 한 모금 마셨다. 아직 뜨거웠고, 맛있는 게 섞여 들어있었다. 나무들 사이로는 아주 커다란 하얀 무언가가 (헬로 키티? 필스버리 도우보이?) 떠내려가고 있었다. 

 머리 위로 또다른 헬리콥터 한 대가 웅웅거리며 날아갔다. 진저브레드 하우스가 지나갔고, 나무 병정들 한 부대가 양 뺨을 붉힌 채 그 뒤를 따라서 행군했다. 다음 풍선은 노란색으로 —나타샤는 움찔 했다— 늘어진 귀가 달려 있었다. "피카츄." 나타샤가 말했다.

 "Gesundheit(재채기 조심)." 버키가 대답했다.

 행진 악단이 하나씩 지나가고 또 지나갔고, 나타샤는 그 선명한 놋쇠소리의 조화, 꽃수레와 풍선이 지나갈 때마다 환호를 보내는 군중들, 선선한 가을 공기에 기분이 들떴다. 나타샤는 손뼉을 치고 휘파람을 불며, 장갑 낀 두 손을 모아 그 사이로 환호를 보냈다.

 스티브는 미소를 지으면서 그녀에게 팔을 둘렀다. "난 이 날을 진짜 사랑해." 스티브가 털어놓았다. "크리스마스보다도 좋을 정도로. 이 퍼레이드가 이스터 퍼레이드보다 훨씬 재밌고—"

 "이스터 퍼레이드는 너무 거만해." 반즈가 말했다. 두 눈은 퍼레이드에 고정되어 있었다. "늘 그랬어."

 "—상업적인 면이 있다고 해도 말이야." 스티브가 말을 끝맺었다. '아플락 보험회사' 풍선이 둥둥 떠서 지나가고 있었다.

 "아메리카 정신이지." 반즈가 비꼬면서 말했다.

 "그래, 그럴지도." 스티브가 말했다. "근데 한편으로는..." 나타샤는 그 목소리에서 진지함이 한층 더해져서 '너무' 진지해진 걸 알아챘다. 스티브 특유의 정색하는 장난질이었다. "그런거치고는 '빨간 별'이 너무 많단 말이지, 이런—"

 반즈는 핫초코가 목에 걸린 것 같았다. "그건 '메이시스(Macy's)' 로고거든! 너—"

 "—자본주의 퍼레이드 치고는." 스티브가 진지한 얼굴로 말했다. "너 꼭 집에 온 것 같겠다."

 "—이 강낭콩아, '노동당(Worker's Party)' 마크가 아니라고!" 반즈가 소리쳤고, 그리고나선 웃음을 터뜨렸다. "너 그거 기억나— 그거, 메이시스 말야." 그러더니 어린이 구호같은 걸 흥얼대기 시작했다. 손뼉치기 게임이나 음절 놀이에서 부를 법한 가락을. _"이제 난 메이시스에 가지 않을 거예요 다시, 다시, 다시는—"_

 스티브는 씨익 웃더니 즉시 이어받았다. _"—그 문 앞엔 크고, 뚱뚱한 경찰이 지키고 있죠, 거기, 거기, 거기엔. 당신의 멱살을 잡아채고서—"_

 반즈가 다시 이어받았다. _"—돈을 내놓게 만들지요."_ 나타샤는 스티브와 반즈가 이렇게 들뜬 채 서로 주고받을때면 둘의 목소리가 달라진다는 사실을 알아채고 미소를 지었다. _콜-라. 돌-라. "이제 난 메이시스에 가지 않을 거예요 다시, 다시, 다시—_ 오, 헤이, 저기 한다." 반즈가 손바닥을 치고는 저 너머를 가리켰다. "자본주의 예이." 그들은 재빨리 커다란 바위 꼭대기로 올라섰다.

 군중들의 행복한 웅성거림이 락 스타디움의 함성으로 변한 것은 바로 그때였다. 빨강과 금빛이 섞인 그 모습이 등장하자, 행진 악대는 헤비 메탈 밴드 '블랙 사바스(Black Sabbath)'의 요란한 첫 소절을 트럼펫으로 불어댔다. 엄청나게 커다란 아이언 맨 풍선이 '스타크 인더스트리'라고 빙 둘러 쓰인 꽃마차 위로 거대한 그림자를 드리웠고, 그 주위로는 위풍당당당하게 빨강과 금색 반짝이 의상을 차려입은 코러스걸들이 다리를 높이 차며 춤을 추고 있었다. 스타크가 성공적으로 '로켓(Rockettes-뉴욕의 상징적인 여성무용단)'에 난입했다는 소문이 있었다. 나타샤는 음악 때문에 인상을 찡그렸다. 이 밴드 악단에게 최고의 선택은 아니었다. _브워! 우워! 브워 우워 우워!_

 하지만 스티브는 기절할 것처럼 웃고 있었고, 그 옆에서는 반즈가 킬킬댔다. "지저스, 상당히 경쟁적이야." 반즈가 스티브에게 말했다. "사생결단으로 덤벼드는데."

 "아냐, 아주 멋져." 스티브가 숨을 쌕쌕대며 가슴을 움켜쥐었다. "아주 멋진 것 같아. 스펀지 밥보다도 더 마음에 들어. 토니는 정말로 풍선이 될 자격이 있어."

 "워우, 걔가 너한테 칸딘스키 줬다고 지금 이러는 거지. 너 아주 쉽네, 쉬워." 반즈는 스타크 인더스트리 꽃마차를 자세히 들여다보았다. "걔 진짜로 '저기' 아래에 있는 거 아니겠지, 아니지?” 

 이제 나타샤가 웃음을 터뜨렸다. "넌 토니 스타크가 저기 서서 웃으면서 세 시간 동안 저 느린 행렬에서 손을 흔들 것 같아? 어림도 없지." 그때 다른 헬리콥터 한대가 웅웅대면서 나무의 잎사귀들이 흔들릴 정도로 낮게 날았다. 그 소리가 다시 들려오면서, 군중들의 노랫소리가 바뀌었다.

 고함치던 락스타의 목소리는 잦아들었고, 좀 더 따뜻하고 행복한 선율로 변해갔다. 그리고 나타샤의 귀에, 반즈가 그 노래를 부드럽게 따라부르는 소리가 들려왔다. 놀랄 정도로 좋은 목소리로. _"그 누가 정의를 위해 밤낮으로 싸우겠다고 맹세했을까아아?"_

 "헤이, 난 아냐!" 스티브가 얼굴을 붉히고 부끄러워하면서, 하지만 약간 기뻐하는 기색을 숨기지 못한 채 말했다. "더 이상은 아냐!"

 "장난해? 당연히 너지." 버키는 장난스럽게 웃으며, 파랗고 하얀 캡틴 아메리카 풍선이 퍼레이드 행렬에 등장한 모습을 바라보았다. "나를 위해서 노래하는 건 절대 아니니까." 그건 사실이었다. 나타샤는 생각했다. 대중들의 상상 속에서 스티브는 여전히 캡틴 아메리카였고, 사람들은 그를 그리워했다. 나타샤 역시 개인적으로 그를 그리워했고. 상황이 여의치 않으면 캡틴이 싸우러 나온다는 사실을 모두가 알고 있었다. 하지만 스티브 로저스는 사라졌다는 것도. 그리고 스티브는, 토니와는 다르게, 저 꽃마차를 타고 퍼레이드 내내 손을 흔들어 주었으리라는 것도.

 "속으로 무슨 생각해?" 반즈가 물었고, 나타샤는 어깨를 으쓱 했다. 정보 기관들은 스티브를 예측 불허의 인물로 여겼고, 자신들이 그를 통제하지 못하는 걸 언짢아했다. 어떤 허풍쟁이가 탈주 수색을 하자고 우기는 걸 그토록 자주 참고 견뎌야 했던 그 모든 회의들이란. 왜냐하면 로저스 _는 빌어먹을 독립된 요원이 아니니까 — 그 방패는 정부 자산이니까 — 망할 로저스 그 자신도 정부의 소유이며— 감시와 의무 없이 독자적으로 임무를 수행하게 놔둘 수 없다고— "대체 그는 자신이 누구라고 생각하는 건가?"_ —그러다가 누군가가 그가 망할 캡틴 아메리카라는 점을 지적하면, 그러면 사람들이 한숨을 내쉬고 다른 주제로 넘어가곤 하던 회의들.

 "그 남자는 _반정부-인사-야_." 나타샤가 반즈에게 그들의 억양을 따라하며 말했다. "아주 '제멋대로야'. 오, '필요하다면' 나서서 싸울테지만, 아니면 그의 드높고 위대한 '기준'을 만족시킨다면 싸우겠지만, 그 남자는 '예측 불허'야. '조직'에 속할 수가 없다고, '명령'을 받지도 않을테고—"

 "음, 완전히 진실이야." 스티브가 중얼거리며 팔짱을 꼈다.

 "그럼 모른다는 거네." 반즈가 표정을 굳히고 말했다. "아직 알아내지 못한 거네."

 "그들은 몰라." 나타샤가 수긍했다. "아직 밝혀내지 못했어." 왜냐하면 정보 기관의 그 누구도 제임스 반즈가 이제 캡틴 아메리카라는 사실을 알지 못했기 때문이었다. 싸우러 나오는 건 로저스가 아니라 반즈라는 사실을. "그치만 어떤 인물들은—" 나타샤는 망설였다. 반즈가 이 말을 어떻게 받아들일지 확신할 수가 없기 때문이었다. "너 때문에 캡틴이 자취를 감췄다고 생각하고 있어. 너한테서 지키지 못했다고." 나타샤는 한숨을 내뱉었다. "네가 죽이지 못하도록 숨어버렸다고 생각하는 거지."

 "오, 아주 멋져." 반즈가 낮게 읊조렸다. 하지만 스티브는 반즈의 어깨 위에 한 손을 얹고서 퍼레이드를 가리켰다. "헤이, 저거 봐. 산타가 있어." 그리고는, 한층 진지한 목소리로 덧붙였다. "알게 뭐야, 벜? 완전 틀린 건데. 난 그래서 좋아. 그건 그들이 우리 '둘'을 찾고 있는 게 아니라는 거니까. 우리가 함께인 걸 전혀 모르는거야."

 반즈는 입술을 핥고는, 고개를 끄덕였다. 긴 한숨을 내쉬면서. "그래." 그가 말했다. 그리고 그들은 머리 위로 헬리콥터 두 대가 새로 나타나서 윙윙대는 걸 올려다 보았다. 속도를 낮춘 채 시끄럽게 잔디 위를 맴도는 모습을. 반즈는 반항적인 눈길을 던졌다. "지저스, 저것도 TV 촬영은 아닐 거 아냐."

 "아니야." 나타샤가 말했다. 하나 혹은 두 대일 수는 있어도, 저렇게 여덟 대, 열 대는 아닐 테니까. "아닌 것 같은데."

 스티브 또한 손으로 눈가를 가리고 시선을 들어 위를 쳐다보았다. "지난 주 테러리스트 사건 이후로 추가 보안을 실시한다고 써 있었어." 스티브는 손을 내리며 한숨을 쉬었다. "항상 일이 터지네."

 "네 문제는 아니야, 스티브." 반즈가 말했다. "더 이상은."

 "그치만 이제 '네' 문제가 되겠지." 스티브는 나타샤를 쳐다보았다. "그리고 너도."

 "사서 걱정하지마." 반즈가 조언했다. 헬리콥터가 날개를 돌리며 기울어진 채 내려왔고, 반즈가 다시 말했다. "빌어먹을 감시 국가. 이게 내 문제야. 센트럴 파크 위로 시꺼먼 헬리콥터들이 떠다니는 것만큼 행복한 휴일은 없지." 그러자 스티브가 웃음을 터뜨렸다.

 "켈러 갤러리에서 30년대 스타일 저항 예술도 받아줄까?" 스티브가 물었다.

 "그 갤러리에선 네가 입었던 '빨랫감'이라도 전시하려고 들 걸. 지난 번 전시 이후로 말야." 반즈가 대답했다. "내 생각에 넌 스타크한테 감사해야 할 것 같아. '타임즈' 리뷰도 아주 끝내줬지만, 돈이 널 최고로 올려놨으니까. 그래도, 스타크는 여전히 널 따라잡진 못하지만." 반즈가 능글맞게 웃으면서 말하자, 스티브는 의아한 표정으로 그를 바라보았다. 반즈는 저 아래의 퍼레이드 행렬을 가리켰다. 아직도 빨간 풍선과 파란 풍선이 보였다. 그 뒤로는 산타가 썰매를 끌고 따라오고 있었다. "아무리 크고 빛나도, 네 뒤에 놓을 순 없는 거지." 반즈는 장갑 낀 두 손을 눌렀다. "그런 점에선 약간 연민을 느껴. 그 누구도 널 따라오지 못한다는 거."

 스티브는 잠시 생각에 잠겼다. "그럼, '산타'는." 그는 퍼레이드 행렬을 향해 손짓 했다.

 "맞아, 그래. '산타'. 나랑 '산타'. 아마 산타도 진짜인 걸로 밝혀질 지도 모르지." 반즈가 바위 위에서 뛰어내렸고, 나타샤와 스티브도 그를 따랐다. 반즈는 나타샤를 향해 돌아서서 말했다. "우리 집에 갈래?" 그리고는 엄지를 들어 스티브를 가리켰다. "쟤가 요리한대."

 "어, 사실 데우고 끓이는 정도지만." 스티브가 양 손바닥을 들어보이며 말했다. "거창한 건 아니고."

 "그리고 풋볼도." 반즈가 말했다.

 "아니면 도그 쇼." 스티브의 말에, 반즈가 휙 돌아서더니 그를 노려보았다. "헤이, 난 도그 쇼 '좋아해'." 스티브가 항변했다. "개들이 원을 그리며 빙빙 돌고 뛰어다니는 걸 세 시간 동안 보는 것만큼 행복한 휴일은 없지." 나타샤는 아무렇지 않은 표정을 짓고 있다가, 반즈가 너무 질색하는 얼굴을 하고 있어서 웃음을 터뜨렸고, 그대로 공기가 풀렸다. "아, 알았어. 나 '농담'한 거야." 스티브가 말했다. "그 자리에 구멍 생기겠다. 우리 풋볼 볼거야. 당연히, 풋볼 봐야지—"

 반즈는 어깨에 백팩을 걸쳐맸다. "지금 이거 때문에, 넌 그 거지같은 도그 쇼를 보게 됐어." 반즈가 그렇게 말하면서 발을 옮겼고, 모두 함께, 낙엽을 밟으며 걸어갔다.

 


End file.
